


That’s the Way Everyday Goes

by elysianaurora



Series: Yellow Lights [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, Gay Love, Happy Ending, Inmates, Jealous!Ian, Love, M/M, Mickey is happy, Prison, Rekindle, Smut, Soulmates, Talking Shit Out, cell mates, post 9x06, prison endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Post 9x06 Endgame inspired by Yellow Lights by Harry Hudson. Following from Ian entering his cell through the next two years. More parts to come soon





	That’s the Way Everyday Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Ian and Mickey reunite. Follows the antics and events that occur over the two years of Ian’s sentence. Their Happily Ever After.

Heart stopping. That’s what it was. The moment Ian turned around in his cell, expecting to see some giant inmate ready to fuck him up, was a complete curve ball. His breath hitched at the sight of the last human he’d expect to see. Mickey Fucking Milkovich. In the flesh. “I rolled on the cartel I was working for, and in exchange...” Mickey exuded confidence and nonchalance as he spoke, his voice an all too familiar melody to Ian, “guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up.”

Was he really here? Or had shim finally decided to come down in the only form Ian would listen to? “Holy fuck” was all he could muster up in a breathy broken tone.

“Oh hey, I got bottom so” Mickey spoke again like if he wasn’t just seeing Ian for the first time in two years, as he moved closer to Ian. “you’re on top” his voice dripping in his familiar bravado and tantalising intonation. Ian felt like he was back in at the Kash and Grab hearing Mickey tease him “What you going down for?” He turned watching Mickey as he lay down on the bottom cot bring his hands to rest behind his head putting his well toned, beefed up body on display. His fucking smirk reeling Ian in quicker than speeding bullet. Ian looked around, asking himself Is this all fucking real? He had to be dreaming...right? Maybe it was because he had now started back his meds. But no. There was no evidence that this was a hallucination so he closed the distance as quick as he could not willing to let the moment dissipate.

And suddenly he was on Mickey, their bodies resting together as he looked down on the love of his life’s face. Fuck, how could one person be so beautiful. He caresses Mickey’s face feeling the light stubble he sported, looking from his eyes to his lips. Fuck his lips. Ian missed those two plump pink pillows more than he would admit. He could feel Mickey’s hand cupping the back of his head pulling him closer. And then there weren’t anymore questions in Ian’s head. There was only his lips against Mickey’s. Soft, tender and everything he remembered. The kiss spun him backwards into the memory of two years before when he closed his mouth over Mickey’s in the van the morning after their night at the docks. Then back to baseball field before Ian was arrested. Suddenly Ian could almost feel himself sitting in the van outside the Lishman’s house when Mickey ran back in and softly pressed his lips to Ian’s for the first time.

They kissed the kind of kiss where you just didn’t want to let go. Where your whole body gets enveloped into the feeling of it and you have no more sight, no one else exists. Their bodies shifted until Mickey was pushing at Ian until he was straddling him. And Ian knew what it was. It was Mickey regaining the control he had when he walked into that cell. He let himself go, surrendering any last bit of control he had and handing it over to the man on top him. Mickey needed it more that he did. He ground his hips down into Ian’s as he cupped the sides of his jaws. He kissed down to Ian’s chin tracing his jaw with his lips until he was sucking at Ian’s earlobe and then down his neck.

Ian didn’t have a clear thought. Not when he could feel Mickey’s warmth all around him. The weight of his body on Ian’s and his lips against his throat. He knew he was a moaning mess and he had no shame in it. And then Mickey’s lips weren’t on his neck anymore. His eyes flew open to see Mickey sitting atop him eyebrows cocked to his hairline.

“We’re not doing this...” he said and Ian could almost feel like his world shatter. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he deserved Mickey doing this to him. After all it’s what he did to Mickey. He lead Mickey on, then ripped his happiness from him even if he intended to or not. “...we’re not doing this until we talk.” Mickey said.

He sat back still on top Ian as Ian pulled his torso up supporting himself on his elbows. Their faces so fucking but too far away. “You want me to start or...” Ian said.

“First question,” Mickey started disregarding Ian’s, “The fuck you do to your hair? I’m gonna have to stop calling you Firecrotch and call you...Burnt Toast or some shit.” Mickey asked incredulously.

“Why...I’m still Firecrotch...I didn’t dye down there.” Ian said with a flirtatious smirk as his eyebrows wiggled.

Mickey gave him an eye roll, “I was gonna run.” Ian then said softly.

“Why didn’t you?” Mickey found himself asking.

“Uh...I didn’t know where to go. Thought about coming to find you but...I didn’t know where to even start looking. Sort of had an epiphany on the train.” Ian’s eyes couldn’t meet Mickey’s as he looked down.

“Yeah? What kind of epiphany?” Mickey asked while he idly ran his hand over Ian’s clothed torso.

“That I deserve time in here.” Ian said looking away toward the door.

“For That Gay Jesus shit?”

Ian’s eyes widened as he looked at Mickey. “Yeah. You know about that?”

“Everyone knows about that...even your little ‘free the oppressed queens’ stint you pulled in the jailhouse.” Mickey answered with a nervous chuckle.

Ian hung his head finally seeing the ridiculousness behind his cause. “The fuck were you thinking Ian? You were supposed to have your shit together. Isn’t that why you didn’t go to Mexico? Because that fucked up living wasn’t you anymore?” Mickey asked his voice heavy with concern but still his words stung Ian as he remembered the words he had thrown at Mickey at the boarder.

“I...I d-don’t...” Ian couldn’t find the words but the tears found his eyes.

“Hey...you might as well talk to me...either now, tomorrow or a month from now, all we got is time.” Mickey comforted.

“Kind of realised...I didn’t want all I had unless it was with you. And then Monica...she” his voice trailed off.

“What the fuck she do this time?” Mickey asked almost expecting Ian to load a ton of fucked up Monica shit on him.

“She died.” Ian’s voice was a mere whisper in the quiet cell.

“Fuck...” Mickey whispered as his hand cupped Ian’s face.

“How do you feel about that?” The Ian he knew before probably wouldn’t have cared about Monica dying but the sad Ian before him now, definitely cared.

“I miss her…if that makes sense. I mean I know she was never there…but she was still…”

“Still your mom.” Mickey finished pressing his forehead to Ian’s briefly before pulling back to look at his face.

“Everything went to shit after that, I didn’t even realise when I stopped taking my meds.” Ian finished.

They were silent for some time as Ian allowed his tears to dry and relished in Mickey’s weight on him.

“Why’d you roll on a fucking cartel Mickey? You were supposed to be safe there” Ian finally said.

“You really thought I’d be living an honest life when I got down there? I heard about your arrest and I contacted the FBI.” Mickey then said.

“You gave yourself up for me?”

“And for me.” Mickey said tracing his fingertips over Ian’s jaw. “I was so tired of running. Felt like I was running in circles with no fucking destination.”

Mickey stared into the green emeralds that he missed everyday of the last two years soaking in their every drop of emotion. “Fuck you, Gallagher.” He said with no apparent control over his tongue. His voice slightly shakey but fighting to stay strong.

“I love you too.” Ian whispered causing the breath to leave Mickey’s mouth.

“D’ya even think about me?” Mickey hated that he sounded so desperate but that was a question he had asked himself everyday since the boarder. But the more he talked he could feel the armor of confidence he wore when he walked in slowly melt away leaving him the vulnerable piece of a man he now was.

“Every day...I tried to distract myself. Until I just stopped thinking. I stopped thinking about everything, everyone. Fuck, I’m so sorry, Mick”

“Me too.”

“What are your sorry for? You have nothing apologize for.” Ian protested.

“For not being good enough.” Mickey said and it broke Ian’s heart in a million pieces to hear those words escape Mickey’s lips. Because Ian knew he was the reason Mickey thought he wasn’t good enough. It was all his fault.

“You are good enough, you’re more than good enough. You’re so good Mickey. Fuck I’m not good enough. I never deserved you...you deserve so much better than me. I don’t even know why you still love me.” Ian protested.

“You’re under my skin, man. The fuck can I do?” They both chuckled at the familiar words Mickey had used under the bleachers.

Ian’s eyes dropped as he brought his hand to trace the new ink decorating the inside of Mickey’s forearm. “What’s it mean?” Ian voice sounded gentle but somehow so fucking distant.

“Southside forever,” Mickey said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Ian asked a smile stretching on his lips as he looked up at the man he loved. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist pulling him in close, his palms stretching to cup at Mickey’s ass.

“Yeah.” Mickey said closing his eyes lost completely in Ian’s touch. Only Ian could touch him like that.

“How long is your sentence?” Ian asked kissing Mickey’s jaw and neck as they slowly started grinding their hips together.

“Three years, already served 6 months.” He breathed heavily as Ian lavished his skin. “But I’ll be out in two if I don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone steal your Jell-O” Ian chuckled into the crook of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey slowly unbuttoned Ian’s overalls, slipping his hand beneath the fabric, pushing it off Ian’s shoulders, then back up to cup Ian’s neck as he pressed their lips together. They needed to talk, Mickey knew that, but as he said, they had two years to do that. All he wanted right now was to feel all of Ian.

Pulling back he pecked Ian’s lips, “You know you’re my bitch now right?” Mickey joked unprepared for how that joke was to be turned on him.

“Technically, you’re my bitch. But if you wanna switch things up every once in a while. I did tell you bottom now.” Ian teased.

“Mmm maybe later.” Mickey said much to Ian’s surprise. Ian pulled back scrunching his eyebrows together, “Really?”

“Yeah...I mean...if you want to. But not now man. We’ll talk about that shit later,” Mickey said attacking Ian into another kiss. Ian lifted Mickey off the cot and then turned laying him down on his back as he moved to undress himself.  
He watched as Mickey pulled at his jumpsuit quickly ridding himself of the cumbersome attire. Ian threw his own to the side and turned as he kicked off the loafer type shoes provided toward the wall. He then pulled the white T-shirt over his head. It was the gasp from behind him that made him turn around to find Mickey naked, holding his shaft mid pump with wide eyes. “Turn the fuck back around” Mickey demanded. Ian knew then what Mickey had seen. So he turned slowly waiting for the ridicule to begin. “What the fuck is that?” Ian then turned slipping off his state issued boxers and laying over Mickey on the cot.  
“Shut up.” Ian grumbled as he tried to press his lips to Mickey’s.

Mickey palmed Ian’s chest pushing at him a little, “No, I’m not letting you fuck me until you explain why there is a giant pair of tits on your back.”

Rolling his eyes defeated, Ian gave in, “It was meant to be in honor of Monica, but the guys fucked it up.”

Mickey’s stretches broadly into a grin and he laughed, “Shut up,” Ian playfully smacked at his chest, where his own misspelt name was.

“No, you gave me shit for this.” Mickey said pointing at his own tattoo mishap.

“I’m not gonna hear the end of this, am I?” Ian asked.

“No, now get on me.”  
“Why the hurry, Mick? We’ve got all the time.”

“No we don’t, Captain Black, lunch is in like twenty minutes.” Mickey said before Ian was reclaiming his lips again. Ian lay his body flushed against Mickey’s and relished in the hiss Mickey made at the contact of both their hard erections grinding on each other.

“Fuck,” Mickey moaned as Ian brought the fingers up to his lips. Mickey closed his lips around Ian’s digits as he locked eyes with his lover. Suddenly it didn’t matter where they were, and just how shitty their circumstances were, all that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

  
Mickey had seen prison before. He knew the drill. He had grown accustomed to the jolt his body would make two minutes before the buzzer was set to alarm for inmates to awaken. But that morning, he never jolted awake. Instead, when the irritating buzz sounded, he softly let out a little groan snuggling backwards into the heavy heat that lay against his back. “Mmm” he heard the familiar sound that he had spent years dreaming of hearing again behind him. “Morning.” Ian croaked out, his warm breath caressing the nape of Mickey’s neck. Ian’s arm around him tightened and Mickey felt the strange sense of safety even though he was in an environment he had never associated with such feelings. The buzzer sounded again as the automatic doors slid open. Mickey reluctantly pulled away as he reached for his T-shirt and slipped it over his head. Ian groaned again but quickly followed suit. “Come on, princess. Time to teach you the whips of being a convict.” Mickey laughed as he slipped his jumpsuit on. He settled his gaze on the sleepy ginger as he pulled his clothes on. He knew he would never get tired of the sight. After all he had spent far too long dreaming about it.

The months then rolled by and Mickey never lost his appreciation for the same feeling of safety he felt every morning he woke up. And somehow, he hadn’t lost his street credit. No one knew how he got caught, no one knew the reasons and absolutely no one knew the deal he had made.

 

**One Month:**

Mickey was breathing heavily as he pushed himself off the ground, as he counted each rise. Sweat was dripping down his face as he pushed through the slight burn building up in his arms. “Surprise.” He heard Ian say from the doorway of their cell as he approached.

Mickey looked up to see Ian sporting a fresh low buzz cut that whipped Mickey back to the Summer he had came out of Juvie and Ian had grown an extra foot and became a sudden Adonis. He lost his balance falling face first at the sight of his once again redhead.

“That good, huh?” Ian joked as he walked further into the cell grinning widely, laying on the bottom cot, their cot because neither of them were yet to use the top one.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey grumbled as he sat up on the floor. “It’s about fucking time you cut that shit off, I was getting tired of the horizontal Cruela DeVille do.”

Ian chuckled as he settled back, pulling the book Liam had brought by for him in front his face. He was very much aware of Mickey staring at him so he made a show to ignore it, well engrossed in the third Percy Jackson book.

Mickey watched Ian sprawled out in the bed, one leg hanging a bit off the side while one hand was propped behind his head. Mickey made well to ignore the bulge he could seen through Ian’s jumper. He then turned his body resuming his push-ups careful to make more of a show than before. His grunts were louder and he made sure he was positioned so that Ian could see how his muscles flexed with each push. He could feel Ian’s eyes on him but he wasn’t going to be the one to give in… not this time. He could see Ian moving from the corner of his eye but he pushed on refusing to spare him a glance, because he knew he’d fall face first again.

Then the moan elicited from Ian’s lips was enough to halt of exercise. Turning his head he found Ian, with his jumpsuit bunched around his thighs as his long fingers gripped around his hard member. His eyes locked on Mickey as his hand slowly pumped his shaft. His lips parted then curled into a smirk when he caught Mickey watching him.

“You’re not serious.” Mickey said, getting off the floor slowly walking toward Ian.

“Mmm, what can I say. My man’s fucking hot.” Ian said.

Mickey was suddenly on his knees before Ian. Ian still grasped his cock as Mickey’s face came so close to it. He pressed the head to Mickey’s slightly patted lips swearing pre-come over them. Mickey pulled back licking at his plump soft lips teasing Ian before gripping his hand over Ian’s where it held the base of his shaft and closing his lips around the leaking head. Ian moaned loudly the warmth of Mickey’s lips covered more of his cock. “Fuck, I love that mouth” Ian said as he ran his fingers through Mickeys black hair that had grown out a bit. Mickey then took to moaning deliciously around him sending vibrations through Ian’s body. He lavished Ian’s cock until a Ian was a mess before him, “Mick, stop I wanna fuck you.” He whispered knowing all too well that Mickey wasn’t letting go. He sucked a bit harder taking Ian even deeper. He could feel Ian’s balls tightening in his hand as he pulled away leaving just he head alone between his lips. He sucked short slow, slurps until he could feel Ian’s warmth exploding into his mouth as the redhead moaned gripping the sheets of the cot.  
Ian opened his eyes then to find Mickey wiping a drop of cum from the corner of his lip with his thumb and then sucking on it with the most devilish smirk. Ian reaches down pulling Mickey up toward them crashing their lips together tasting himself on Mickey.

 **Two Months:**  
It was just after 11pm, they were both pressed close together heaving against each other as their bodies adhered with sweat. “Damn That was good.” Mickey said as he ran his hand down Ian’s chest.

“Yeah.” Ian said softly looking up at the bottom of the bunk above them.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked voice laden with concern as he lifted himself  
. Ian looked over to him forcing a small smile.

“Nothing.” Ian lied as his eyes made its way back to the ceiling.

"You really going to lie to me?" Mickey asked.

Ian sighed then turned a bit so he could look Mickey in the eye, "I miss my family." He said in a hushed tone, almost ashamed of how he felt. Mickey cracked a soft smile then, "What?"

"Why are you ashamed to miss them?" Mickey asked.

"I don't want you to feel like you're...you're not enough to keep me happy." Ian whispered.

"Why would you think that I'd think that?"

"Because I'm enough to keep you happy..." Ian observed. Mickey sighed rubbing his hand down his face. "Ian, I don't miss my family because they've never been around for me to miss them. You can't exactly miss what you never had. I had you. And I don't have to miss you. Okay?"

"Okay...I don't even know if they miss me as much as I miss them." He said up to the ceiling.

"I can bet you, that they miss you a fuck ton more than my family misses me." Ian could almost feel his heart break with the sadness in Mickey 's voice. Ian then had a question he had wanted to ask Mickey probably since the day Mickey had escaped from prison two and a half years prior. Feeling Ian's eyes on him as he looked up he said, "What do you want to know?"

"Uh...it's nothing." He quickly said as he resumed drawing circles on Mickey 's bare skin.

"Ian..."

"Fine, do you ever...do you ever miss Yevgeny?" He asked a soft whisper into the silence of the cell.

Mickey breathed in deeply, "Sometimes." He said breathing in again then out. "The kid's better off without me though."

“Why would you think that Mickey?” Ian asked.

“I don’t know man…I’ve never been a good dad to the kid. I’ll just fuck him up like Terry did me.”

“As much as you’d like to believe, Terry didn’t fuck you as much as you think. Somehow by the grace of some higher power you turned out a hell of a lot better than fucking Terry. Don’t ever compare yourself to him.” Ian defended.

“Higher power? We back to this Gay Jesus shit?” Mickey joked trying to lighten the mood. The cell fell silent again except for their now steady breathing and the silent thump of Ian’s heartbeat under Mickey’s head.

“When we get out…you think you might wanna go find him?” Ian asked softly tracing his finger down Mickey’s spine.

“Maybe…I doubt Svetlana would let me anywhere near him, though.” Mickey turned his head placing a kiss to Ian’s sternum, then running his hand up until it caressed the side of the redheads neck. He then lifted his head kissing at Ian’s lips chastely, “Would you go?”

“Go where?” Ian whispered.

“With me…to find him.” Mickey asked feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life.

“Yeah…anywhere you want me to go, Mick.”

* * *

  
Kev was tired. So fucking tired of running after their twin girls all night trying to get them to bed. Tired of having to go to the Alibi to pull extra shifts because Veronica was down with a cold and didn’t want to pass it on the girls. He trudged himself into the Alibi that morning dragging by his ass. So when the phone rang while he was washing up beer glasses he was ready to throw the landline across the room.  
“You have an incoming call from Beckman Correctional, from inmate ‘Ian Gallagher’, press 1 to accept” Kev quickly hit the number 1 on the keypad of the old rickety phone.

“Ian! Hey man, what’s good?” He hollered trying his best to sound as positive as possible.

“Hey, Kev. I’m all good. You? How’s V and the girls.”

“They’re good. V has a cold but other than that everyone is just good. How’s Mickey?” Kev asked.

Ian chuckled a bit, because of course his family would have spilled the beans that Mickey was in with him. “He’s good. Uh…I was wondering, when was the last time you heard from Lana?”

“About a year…she doesn’t really keep in touch. Also V wants nothing to do with her. Why?”

“Uhm, I was wondering if you could help me get in touch with her…or at least find out where she lives for when I get out. It….it’s for Mick, Kev.”

Kev mulled it over, of course Mickey would want to know Yev. And he knew Yevgeny deserved to know his father. “I’ll see what I can do. I’ll call her or see if I can get V to go down with me to where she lives.”

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,”

 

 **Three Months:**  
Mickey shot Ian a curious glance as he got up from his spot on the weight bench out in th yards, when the guard called him for a visitor. It was always Ian leaving him in the yards to go see his siblings. Ian gave him a slight nod and an easy smile almost encouragingly. Mickey furrowed his brows at his redheaded lover as he followed the guard into the building.

Mickey probably wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for her familiar glare. Her lips pursed as she stared ahead waiting. Svetlana. Her dark drown hair pulled back in a twist behind her head as she sat poised and well put together. But it wasn't her new fashion that caught Mickey 's eye. No, it was the five year old boy sitting in her lap. His ashy blonde hair spiked in different directions as he twisted his mouth to the side in deep concentration as he tugged at his mother's watch. Mickey cautiously sat down reaching for the receiver. "Big Dumb Fuck tells me Orange Boy is looking for me. I show up to see Orange Boy he tells me to come back to see you. What is it you want?" She asked.

"Don't give me that shit, I didn't even know he called for you." Mickey said tapping the glass to get Yev's attention. The little boys eyes met Mickey 's as he started palming the glass where Mickeys finger was pressed.

"You and Orange Boy rub dicks together all you want in there...what more can you want?"

"You mind not saying that shit in front the kid?" He asked annoyed with her attitude but not letting his eyes leave his son.

"My kid." She sneers.

"You needed my dick to make him not so?" He raised his eyebrows at her then. "Look, I don't want anything you have, other than to know my kid. You think you can make that happen?"

"What change your mind?" She interrogated.

"The fuck difference does it make what changed my mind?" She glared at him then and he knew she wanted more than that. Fuck Ian for not preparing him for this. He looked at Yev who giggled while he poked at Mickey’s hand against the glass. That was his kid. He deserved to know his kid. Yev was the only family he had left beside Ian.

"Try realising you have no family. Fuck, Svetlana. I deserve to know him."

"How long in here?" She softened.

"About eighteen months...then parole."

"We talk then...You behave well, get out in eighteen months, we can talk. Tell Orange Boy, Yev, loved the books he had Debbie drop off." And with that she got up and left. Yevgeny crying with arms outstretched towards the glass.

  
“You should have fucking told me.” Mickey grumbled after ignoring Ian all evening. He was sat on his cot as he took his clothes off for the night.

“You would have told me to fuck off.” Ian said as he pulled his shoes off.

“Fuck yes I would have told you to fuck off. What difference did it make Svetlana coming here anyways?”

“She’s willing to talk Mickey, that’s more than you had before.” He sat beside Mickey rubbing his back.

“You should have stayed out of it.” Mickey grumbled.

“I did it because I fucking care.” Ian said rubbing his hand down his face.

“Fuck you, you don’t see me calling Fiona here telling her you’re crying at night like a pussy because you miss her.” Mickey bit and he didn’t even know why he was so upset in the first place. Maybe it was because Ian forced him to look like a mush of feelings. Or maybe he was just annoyed at the uncertainty of Svetlana’s answer.

“Fuck you, Mickey.” Ian bit back, unable to understand why Mickey was so upset. “You asked me to help you find him.”

“After I got out.” Mickey said getting up and putting his pillow on the top bunk.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to sleep.” He climbed onto the top bunk and turned over to sleep. Ian lay down on the bottom bunk sighing loudly. He couldn’t sleep without Mickey beside him, and from the lack of the soft sound of Mickey’s snore, he knew Mickey wasn’t sleeping either. He turned over facing the wall and breathed in deeply trying his best to fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to think of him and Mickey fighting. He didn’t even think he was wrong but he sure as fuck knew he should apologise. After an hour of staring at the wall he heard shuffling but refuse out of stubbornness to turn and acknowledge Mickey moving. Then he felt the thin cot mattress dip and Mickey’s warmth plaster onto his back. Mickey’s cold fingers making its way around his waist to rub at his stomach. “Sorry.” Mickey whispered.

“I’m sorry. Should have told you.” Ian said turning to face Mickey. He wrapped his arms around him kissing him softly. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Mickey said burying his face in Ian’s neck.

“I love you, Mickey.”

“I love you too, Ian.”

 

 **Seven Months**  
They were both lying around with legs intertwined as they both read the books Liam had given Ian. Ian was on the second instalment “Where She Went” to the series as Mickey read the first “If I Stay.”

“So fucking sappy.” He mumbled as he flipped the page. Ian couldn’t help but smile as Mickey still refused to put the book down no matter how much he complained about it. He gazed for a while at Mickey shot him a glare, “Read your fucking book, Matilda.” Mickey snapped.

“I find it mesmerising that you know who Matilda is.” Ian laughed.

“Shut the fuck up.” He grumbled continuing to read until he finally mumbled, “it was actually a good book. Mandy made me watch the movie like fifty times…didn’t even know there was a book until Damon made me read it when we were cell mates. It was the Motherfucker’s favourite.”

Somehow the thought that Damon’s favoirite book was Matilda didn’t surprise Ian. “It’s one of Liam’s favourites. Maybe you can thank him when we get out of here.” Ian casually threw the talk about ‘after prison’ into the air.

“Mhmm” Mickey murmured as he continued reading.

“There are lots of other things you can do when we get out of here too…any ideas?”

“Is that you, not-so-casually, asking what happens after all of this? Mickey asked as he folded down the corner of his page and set it aside. His hands came down rubbing under the leg of Ian’s pants at his skin.

“Yeah.” Ian softly said avoiding eye contact. “Who do you think will get out first?”

“Probably you.” Mickey said.

“I don’t know about that…Arson is a pretty serious crime.” Ian said.

“True.” Mickey said staring out at the cell door.

“Mick…can I ask you something?”

“Mhmm” Mickey answered mindlessly as he rubbed Ian’s ankle and stared ahead.

“What was it like? Mexico?” Ian asked cautiously, afraid to upset the other man.

“Fucking lonely.” He whispered then his eyes met Ian’s, “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean it like that. Was there anything good about it?” Ian asked.

“The water…but I was usually too drunk or angry to fully enjoy it. Couldn’t enjoy that without you.” The cell grew silent as Ian breathed in.

“Well that’s it. We’ll go see the water when we get out.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. Maybe I could teach you to swim.” Ian teased.

“That would be nice.”

Ian then placed his book aside and rose his back from off the bed, he wrapped his arms around Mickey waist pulling him away from the wall and into his lap. He started kissing Mickey’s neck and then up to his ears before whispering hotly, “Maybe I’ll fuck you on the beach.”

“Mmm, you’d like that won’t you?”

  
**Ten Months:**  
Ian was sitting on the floor of their cell as he read through the last pages of The Hobbit. He honestly was so fucking thankful that Liam brought by books on everyone of his visits. Beside talking with Mickey, fucking Mickey and working out, there wasn’t much to do but read. He had a job working in laundry while Mickey worked in the kitchen, but after sharing up hours among inmates, they weren’t left with many working hours in a week. So Ian spent his time reading. Something he hadn’t done much of while he was out a free man.

“Have you seen Milkovich’s ass. It’s a pity he gives it. Man I’d have made him my bitch before he shacked up with Red.” Ian could hear the voices outside his cell. He wasn’t sure if they knew he was there or not but he made sure to keep quiet.

“Fuck, maybe I’d get him to suck me off in the showers later. He’s a real piece, that Milkovich.” Another voice chimed and Ian could feel rage building up inside him. But mostly jealousy. That was his Mickey. Not theirs. He pretended mostly to not notice the way other inmates eyed Mickey when he was in the yard lifting weights. Or when he was walking around with his jumpsuit tied around his hips as his wife beater exposed his muscular arms. The voices dissipated as Ian could hear Mickey hollering to someone as he drew closer to their cell.

“Yo, Freckles.” Mickey called as he walked into their cell wiping his face in his state issued hand towel. Ian dropped his book to the floor and got to his feet too quickly for Mickey to even notice what was happening. He crowded Mickey against the wall fisting his hand in Mickey’s clothes as he covered Mickey’s lips with his own in a hungry heat.  
He lavished the other man’s mouth, licking between his lips and biting at Mickey bottom lip. He pulled away to catch his breath as he kissed his man’s jaw and neck sure to leave marks in his wake.

“What’s got you all riled up?” Mickey asked his breath heavy and his eyes lidded with lust. Ian’s palm came down cupping at Mickey’s hardening dick. “You complaining?” He asked as he bit down a little too hard on Mickey’s neck.

“What the fuck, Ian?” Mickey protested shoving at Ian’s chest as he brought his hand to press soothingly at the bite.

“Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to bite so hard.” Ian apologetically said as he ran his hands through his growing hair. He moved then to sit on the edge of the cot and cover his face with his hands.

“Fuck’s the matter with you?” Mickey asked still rubbing his neck as he walked toward Ian. “Ian?”

Ian looked up from his hands and then reached forward pulling Mickey toward him. He rest his head against Mickey’s belly as Mickey started running his hands through Ian’s hair. “Some guys were talking about you” Ian mumbled.

“So?” Mickey asked not getting where this was going.

“They were talking about how they want to tap your ass.” Ian said resting his chin against Mickey’s tummy as he looked up toward him.

“That’s what that was? Jealousy?” Mickey teased, “You’re scared they take my ass away from you?”

“Not just your ass.” Ian said sounding too much like a five year old as his arms wrapped around Mickey.

“Well that’s all they want. They don’t want anything else. You got my ass and everything else. Why are you worried?”

“I don’t know…I’m scared you realise there are hundreds of guys here who are fair game.”

“Seriously? Did I give myself up to the FBI for these hundreds of other guys? No…I love you, Ian. Not them.”

“I know you love me…I’m just scared you get bored with me.”

“It’s literally been like ten years Ian….how the fuck am I gonna get bored with you?” His thumb grazed over Ian’s lips as he bent down to kiss him. “I love you, fuck-head.”

“I love you too, My Mickey Mouse.” Ian said scrunching up his nose as he teased Mickey.

Mickey pulled back, “See…why you gotta ruin a perfectly good moment and call me that shit?”

“You love it,” Ian said as he pulled Mickey back toward him and down until Mickey was sitting in Ian’s lap.

Mickey then started kissing at Ian’s jaw and then his ears and then he whispered, “Now are you gonna jealous fuck me, or do you wanna chit chat some more, huh?”

“Hmm well according to those guys…they think you give it to me…”his hands groping and kneading at Mickey’s ass. “The don’t know this is all mine. I own this ass.” Ian growled nipping at Mickey’a neck. They were quickly out of their clothing and Ian was full on worshipping Mickey’s body.

He kissed and sucked at Mickey’s sensitive nipples, “they don’t know how my man likes it.” He flicks his tongue over the nub as he watches up at Mickey. He licks down his torso kissing at Mickey’s navel and then licking at the sensitive skins right below it. “They don’t know how to suck your cock, like I do.” Ian seductively whispered as he licked the shaft up and down and kissed at the head. “They don’t know what a good boy you are for me.” Ian teased knowing very well just how much Mickey loved to be praised.

“They don’t know how good you taste. And they never fucking will.” He swallowed Mickey’s member sucking slowly drawing the sexiest moans out of the older man. He brought his fingers to his mouth while one hand jerked Mickey and then moved his spit-slicked digits to circle Mickey’s rim. It amazed Ian and no matter just how much they fucked, Mickey was still always so tight for him. It wasn’t long until Ian was pushing into Mickey gripping his hips hard, sure to leave his mark. Grunting all the ways Mickey was his, “You take it so good, Mick.” He breathed. Mickey smacked Ian’s shoulders telling him to pull away. Ian pulled back confused for a second until he was being slammed into the cot and Mickey was climbing onto him, seating himself fully in Ian’s dick. They were a writhing mess as they rode out their high grasping at whatever skin they could of the other. Mickey giving just as good as he took, he covered Ian’s mouth with his muffling the sound of Ian’s orgasm because he was a loud motherfucker.

 

**Sixteen Months:**

Ian’s face was tucked in the crook of Mickey’s neck as he lay soft kisses. His arm draped over the raven haired man as he traced his finger up and down Mickey’s side. “How’d you get involved with the cartel?” Ian asked against Mickey’s skin.

“I…I tried the honest living. I got a job at a bar but they threw my out because I was drinking more than I was tending…and this guy found me. He said he’d pay me to move some things to a location for him.i had no choice but to trust this guy. The cash had just ran out and I was tired of being hungry. Turns out it was ingredients he had me moving. That’s when I first saw it. It was the best way to make a quick buck and so I told him I wanted something a little more permanent. He arranged a meeting and I baffled those motherfuckers with bullshit and I got a me a spot in the ring.”

“Just like that? They trusted you?” Ian asked.

“No…they had me initiated.” Mickey said looking away from Ian’s face his eyes suddenly glassy at the memory.

“Mick.” Ian’s voice was a soft whisper.

“He was young…fuck. I could remember looking at the kid at the end of that barrel.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Ian said as he wiped away the tear from Mickey’s eye kissing his cheek.

“I didn’t kill him, Ian. That was the test. You don’t kill kids. I couldn’t do it.”

“You may not know this. But you not being able to kill him is the strongest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Bullshit. It was a pussy move.”

“No. The Mickey I knew ten years ago…would have shot that kid just to merely survive. You chose to spare his life even if it meant you could lose yours. That’s fucking brave, Mick.” Ian said nuzzling the side of Mickey’s face.

“I can’t wait for that.”

“For what?” Ian asked pulling back his face so he could look at Mickey’s crystal blues.

“To get out of here and be able to live. Not just survive but actually live.” Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s.

“You don’t ever have to feel like you’re not safe again. You’re safe with me Mickey.”

“I feel safe with you.” Mickey said smiling at Ian before pecking his lips again, “I feel safer than I ever had before, no matter that we’re currently in prison.” They both chuckled softly then fell back into their silence until their breaths evened out as sleep over took them.

 

 **Twenty-two Months**  
Mickey huffed our a frustrated sigh as he soaped the meal trays. He really hated this job but it was the only way he could make a little cash for when he got out. For when he and Ian got out. Mickey had spent many a night trying to convince himself that this time would be different but yet he couldn’t help the little sliver of doubt he had in the back of his mind. Maybe Ian would drop him the second they got out. But then he had to ask himself: what was their that Ian had to leave him for? There wasn’t an uncontrolled mental illness in the picture, Ian was taking his meds everyday. Mickey knew because he stood in line with him everyday; morning and evening. There was no EMT job that Ian didn’t want to leave behind and no fugitive status. After this Mickey would be a free man. He would be able to walk the streets of Chicago. He sighed deeply as he started running the trays under the water. He never thought he’d be as happy as he was. Especially not in prison. But yet here he was, he still watched over his back because being in love didn’t make him naïve, but he felt safe. It had been a year and more in the joint, and Mickey hadn’t woken up afraid except for the nights when he couldn’t control his nightmares. Those nights were the worst. But when he woke in a cold sweat, he wasn’t alone. He had Ian to hold him. And Ian never not held him. He stands there doing the dishes from breakfast as he briefly remembers the night before.

Ian was facing the back wall of the cell as Mickey was tucked to his back. One hand draped around Ian’s waist as Ian held it to himself. The cell was quiet except for their steady breathing and Mickey’s soft snore. But the silence didn’t last long. Mickey was soon kicking at Ian’s legs and his hand punching out as he shoved Ian into the wall. Ian woke instantly turning to find Mickey yelling “Get of me, you son of a bitch!” Kicking and punching as he turned over onto his back.

“Mick! Mickey! Mickey!” Ian called trying his best to shake Mickey awake. Mickey stopped yelling then but he was yet to open his eyes. “Mick?” Ian called softly.

The raven haired man let out a soft whimpered “Mm?” As he turned his head to the side, his leg still slowly kicking out. “Mickey. You’re safe Mickey. Open your eyes.” Ian rubbed his fingers along Mickey’s cheekbones caressing his face softly. Mickey relented opening his eyes to see Ian staring down at him with glassy eyes.

“Ian?” His voice was shocked, like he hadn’t expected to see Ian lying above him.

“I’m right here.” Ian said lying next to Mickey pulling him toward his chest.

Mickey tucked his face against Ian’s bare chest sobbing softly. “Mick? Are you okay?” Ian whispered when he heard the sobs subside.

“Yeah.” Mickey croaked barely convincing.

“You want to talk about it?” Ian asked smoothing over Mickey’s hair.

After some time of just taking in even breaths Mickey timidly answered, “It’s the same one.”

“The same one?” Ian asked slightly confused.

“It’s the same nightmare I always get. Since…” and then Ian understood. After Mickey had come out in front the bar all those years ago, Mickey’s nightmares had gotten worse. He’d get up screaming and kicking like he just did only he never really sobbed or let Ian hold him. He usually slipped out of bed and went outside to smoke grumbling to himself. But this time he let Ian hold him through it.

“You’ve never told me…what it is…” Ian whispered not quite expecting Mickey to tell him anyway.

“My dad…always my dad.” Was all Mickey said as he buried his face against Ian’s neck. Ian bent his head kissing at Mickey’s temple and then his cheeks bone. “I love you, Mikhailo. You’re safe.” He whispered after he had known Mickey fell back asleep. He inhaled deeply letting the smell of Mickey fumigate his lungs and let his anxiety disintegrate. His Mickey was safe. He suddenly realized what a fucked up decision he made going to see Terry before his hearing. He should have knocked Terry’s teeth out instead of greet him like a respectable neighbor. Why was it so easy for Ian to forget the hurt that man had caused his Mickey? And maybe Ian didn’t sleep that night. In fact he stayed up holding Mickey and wishing away all the bad things that had hurt him. And wishing he wasn’t such a coward that day he went to the Milkovich house. He should have given Terry what he deserved.

When Mickey finished in the kitchen, he knew it was outdoor time. So he made his way with the single filed line from the kitchen out into the fresh air of the yards. He walked over to Ian as he saw the tuft of red hair lifting every time he pulled up on the bar. “Gallagher!” He called as he approached the younger man.

“Hey, How was the kitchen?” Ian asked as he continued pulling up.

“Fucking disgusting. The money I get from this better be fucking wor-”

“Milkovich!” The guard called out from the doorway. Both Mickey and Ian’s head snapped around to see the the bald guard waving him over.

“Visitor? Must be Lana.” Ian said.

“I don’t know…bitch is probably here to tell me I can’t get to see the kid when I get out.” Mickey grumbled as he turned to walk toward the yard. Mickey walked through the halls until he was being led to the interview room. He gave the guard a confused look. The guard just shrugged and signaled for the door to open. Sitting in the room flipping through files was Agent Belkov.

Mickey grunted as walked in at the sight of familiar agent. She was the first agent he met when he gave himself up, and she had taken the strangest knack for him. “Milkovich…sit.” She said sternly as she usually spoke.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked as he sat opposite her.

She looked up at him smiling, “I need information. You’re going to give it to me.”

“That wasn’t part of our deal.” He quickly said.

“Do you want me to add another three years to your sentence for withholding information?” She asked and she propped her head on her hand.

“Fine.” He relented. “What do you want to know?”

“Delgado” was all she said and she could tell by the way the blood drained from Mickey’s face that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

“I-I don’t know where he is.” Mickey said.

“He’s dead. But I know that you know where is his daughter is.” She said.

“I’m…she’s innocent okay?”

“Not really.” She said as she pulled a photo out from the file and placed it in front Mickey. There she was, the petite Latina girl Mickey was placed to watch over. She was standing over her father’s body holding a glock to over his face.

“She killed him?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. She ran after that. CCT footage confirmed it’s her.”

“Who’s to say he didn’t deserve it?” Mickey asked cocking his eyebrows high.

“He did. But now Mexico is offering fifteen million pesos to whoever could help find her.”

“Fuck. That’s a lot of money.”

“Yeah. And I know you know where she is. So why don’t you tell me and I’ll make sure that cash ends up in your pocket.” She smiled deviantly.

“I’m not giving her up because she did what everyone else was afraid to do. Son of a bitch had it coming to him.”

“Mickey. Why don’t you dig deep into that Southside self of yours and do the best thing you know how to do? Survive. Give me the location.”

“How’d you know I’d know where she is?”

“Because she was in love with you. You, yourself said she told you everything. Now tell me. Where is she?”

“Why does Mexico want her? Shouldn’t they be glad he’s dead? Leave her let her live her life free without him?”

“She took over, Mickey. She’s running the game now. They’re calling her La Parca de la muerte. She’s moved on to bigger things. Not just drugs and guns she’s moving girls. Children.”

Mickey’s throat went dry at the thought of the woman he thought he had gotten to know. He used to stand guard outside her bedroom keeping her safe while she sobbed on the other side telling him how much she wish she could get out of there, and kill her father.

“El Puerto de los Sueños. It’s a port tucked in a village near Loreto. She lived in one of the villas lining to coast. No one really knows about there. So she’ll know I sent you. I’m a dead man.”

“No…we had one of her men in custody. We will make sure she knows it was him. I made you a deal that we’d keep you safe. I intend on holding through….How’s that red head of yours?” She then asked.

“Fine.” Mickey said running hand through his hair. “Can I go?”

“No…your lawyer is waiting outside to speak to you.” She said and she then got up and left the room.

  
Ian had noticed Mickey’s change in mood from the time they met back up in their cell at night. Mickey had been gone for most of the day and he didn’t know if now was a time to press him. Mickey frustratedly lay down on the cot staring up at the bunk above them while Ian washed his face in the metal basin to the side in the cell. He glanced over at Mickey and decided he had to ask.

“You gonna tell me who came by to see you?” Ian asked as he padded over toward Mickey.

“FBI” Mickey said bluntly. Ian moves as he lay himself on top Mickey looking down at him. “What did they want?”

“More information.” Mickey said turning to meet Ian’s eyes.

“Why are you so sad then?” Ian asked as he pecked Mickey’s lips.

“My lawyer came by too.” Mickey said and suddenly Ian was worried. Could they extend Mickey’s sentence? Can they go back on their deal? He’s was breathing heavy as he looked into Mickey’s glassy eyes.

“How much more time?” Ian asked.

“None…that’s the thing. I’m getting parole, Ian.” Mickey said.

And suddenly relief washed over Ian. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s as he smiled big, and a tear escaped his eye. “You had me fucking worried for nothing you asshole! That’s so good.” Ian said kissing him again.

“You don’t get it. I’m getting parole in a week. This is our last week together, Ian”

Ian’s face fell a little, “Yeah, but you’re getting out Mickey. I’ve only got two more months. We’re so close to all this shit ending.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be okay, Mickey. You may not be happy that you’re leaving me here. But I’m so fucking happy you’re getting out.” Ian kisses him again, “I’ll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too…”

“Mick…”

“You’ll probably be fine in here without me…but what about me?”

“You’ll be okay. I have to believe that. It’s just two months. We could make that. And you could visit.”

“That’s not what I mean. What about me? What happens to me when I get out? I’ve got no one, Ian.”

Ian’s heart broke at that but he knew who he had to call.

 

**One Week Later:**

“Milkovich! Time to go!” The guard called at their cell door. Mickey’s heart then started to race. This was it. Shortly, he’d be a free man. He turned then grabbing Ian by the neck and pulling him in for a deep longing kiss. Licking into his mouth like it was the last time he’d ever taste him. “Two months.” Ian whispered as he placed their forehead against each other.

“Why the fuck you had to get held for arson, huh? Motherfuckers would have been letting you out by now.” Mickey joked as he patted Ian’s cheek with a half smile.

“Two months, Mick. We could make it.”

“I’ll come by. As soon as I get the chance.” Mickey said. Ian nodded as he reached his lips to Mickey’s kissing him gently. “I love you, Mick.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey said pulling away with a small sad smile as he moved out of the cell to follow the guard. He didn’t have much. After processing, they handed him his clothes to change and that’s when Mickey realised just how little he had. He was just about to open the bag when the petite blonde behind the counter set a stack of folded clothes on the counter. “What’s this?” He asked.

“A Phillip Gallagher brought these in for you.” She said with a small smile and then she turned. Mickey looked over the clothing . He was pretty the sure that the black pair of jeans is one he had left at the Gallagher’s house when he got arrested the first time. He slipped the underwear and jeans on and then pulled at the T-shirt. He lips curled upwards into a smile when he recognized the T-shirt wasn’t his. It was in fact Ian’s. He slipped the T-shirt on and pulled at it. It wasn’t exactly his style. Slightly fitted as fifteen year old Ian wasn’t very muscular. He pulled his broken up cell phone from the ziplock bag. No fucking way it would have charge. And put it into his pocket. He grabbed his belongings then and walked to the gate. The gate buzzed and he walked though looking back. His heart really was paining him to leave Ian but the smallest part of him felt relieved that he could walk the streets of Chicago again.

He walked through the bigger compound gates to one of the last people he thought he would see. She stood with her curly brown hair tied back. One hand in the pocket of her denim overall and the other pressing a cigarette between her lips. He was surprised how much she looked like herself. He had expected the years that had passed to age her more as she always had more responsibility that’s she should have. He apprehensively walked toward the eldest Gallagher who was leaning onto a silver wagon.

“You steal that?” He asked when he was close enough for her to hear without the guards hearing. She scoffed as she through the cigarette to the floor stomping on it with her converse.

“No…I own it.”

“Damn…I missed a lot, huh? The fuck You doing here?”

“Ian called. Told me you needed a ride.” She smiled easy.

“This the same car you crashed when he got in?” Mickey asked remembering the worried look Ian wore the first time Fiona had come by to visit him and tell him exactly why she wasn’t there the day he went into prison.

“Yeah…got it fixed. You coming or not?” Fiona asked and she moved to the driver’s side of the car. Mickey contemplated bolting. He didn’t need any Gallagher’s who didn’t really give a shit about him trying to pretend they cared. But then he quickly noticed how Fiona driving all the way here wasn’t for him. She was doing it for Ian.

The car was quiet as they drove through the Southside until Mickey thought to burn the bridge of awkwardness, “I thought Ian said you left…moved away?” He asked still looking out the window.

“I did…I’m just visiting for a bit.”

“Where’d you go?” He asked out honest curiosity.

“Uh…Michigan. I’ve got a small apartment. Taking some classes.”

“Michigan huh? What made you choose there?”

“I don’t know…I needed a change of scenery. Got in my car and headed anywhere but here. I try to visit as often as I can.” She said keeping her eyes on the road.

“Where are we going?”

“Uh…our house. Ian said you’d be staying a while until he got out.” Fiona said chancing a glance at Mickey. She smiled then, “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that?”

“Fucker didn’t even tell me that you’d be there to pick me up…”

“Well, you can’t go back to your old house…figured you’d need somewhere you were comfortable?” She proposed as they pulled onto North Wallace. The familiar houses sending chills down his spine. The old blue house was nostalgically the same. And when he stepped through the doors it had the same fucking smell. The house hadn’t changed. The same floors, same wallpaper, same couch. He oddly felt at home.

“Uh you’ll be staying in the boys’ room on Ian’s old bed for the time being…when I leave you can have my old room. Uh you know where everything is so make yourself at home.” She said gesturing up the stairs. “Ian had some of your clothes here…I put it in his drawer and Kev dropped off some of his that he couldn’t fit into anymore. They might be a little big but they’re better than…”

“Nothing…they’re better than nothing.” Mickey finished. “Thanks.” He said softly as he moved to walk up the steps.

“Mickey?” She called behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For taking care of him…out here and in there.” All he could do was nod. Fiona had changed a lot. Ian had mentioned that after her accident she didn’t seem the same. She wasn’t as rowdy as before. And he could see it. She was more reserved and he wouldn’t complain. He was finally on the same page with the eldest Gallagher, he wasn’t going to fuck it up. He was doing thing for Ian’s sake.

 

The first night was the hardest for them both. Ian was confined to the cold cot that seemed to have way too much space. And Mickey lay in Ian’s old bed that had somehow still smelt like him even after two years since the last time he slept there. The nostalgia of the room and enveloped him and he didn’t know if it was suppose to make him feel closer to Ian or make him realise more how far he was away from him. Ian knew he’d be getting him new cell mate in the morning and he tried his hardest not see it as that person taking Mickey’s place because he knew he was happier that Mickey was out. Two months. They could do this right?

Ian was sure of it. Even though his heart aches more than he expected it to. And even though he couldn’t control the tears that had emitted his eyes. He had to keep reminding himself that he still had Mickey. Mickey wasn’t thousands of miles away in Mexico. He was home in his bed. He was safe. And his family had promised they’d look out for him even if Mickey refused them.

Mickey knew what prison was like without someone having your back. So he couldn’t help how worried he was about Ian. He found himself speaking it loudly trying to convince himself that Ian was strong enough to survive it. He survived the army, military prison, bipolar disorder. What’s two months right?

The next day Mickey got dressed and went down to the Alibi to find Kev. “Look who the State of Illinois let back out into streets! Hey man” Kev said grabbing his hand then pulling him into a giant hug, “Damn! You look good man! Let me get you beer.” Kev said going behind the counter. Mickey smiled taking the glass from him.

“I came by to say thanks. For reaching out to Svetlana. Ian told me things aren’t so peachy between you guys.” Mickey sipped his beer as he pulled his beanie off his head.

“Nah, that was nothing. Anything you need man.” Kev said wiping the bar where beer had spilled. “Bet you didn’t miss this fucking weather huh?” Kev asked.

“Fuck no! I’m freezing my nuts off. I gotta brace myself though. Told my parole officer I’d find a job before Tuesday.”

“Why don’t you work here?” Kev spit out way to fast for it to be a by the way thing. Mickey could tell he was thinking about it from the time they started talking.

“Ian tell you to offer me a job?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe….come on man.”

“Kev, you and V need the money more that I do. You’ve got kids man.”

“So do you. Look we’re doing good here. V and I have been talking about hiring someone so we could take a little break in between.” Kev said looking at Mickey expecting him to cave. “We talked to Svetlana already. Look, we may not care for her and how she treated us, but I care for that little boy. And I’m doing this for him. She’s only letting you see him if you have a job and a place to live right?”

“Yeah…I’m suppose to meet her here tonight.”

“Just take the job. It’s not a fucking handout. It’s business. We did business before, not so?”

Mickey looked at the big dufus, with his big fucking puppy eyes, “Fine, fine. Stop watching me like that.”

“Good. You start tonight, V and I got date night.” Kev smiled as he pour three shots for the girls at the end of the bar.

“You knew I’d take it didn’t you?” Mickey asked finishing his beer.

“Ian told me not to take no for an answer.”

Mickey shook his head smiling. Ian was trying to take care of him even from in the joint.

“Hey Kev,” Mickey hesitates, “have you heard from him…my dad?” Mickey asked cryptically.

“You didn’t hear?” Kev asked.

“Hear what?”

“He got held a couple months ago for smuggling cocaine into Chicago. I’m talking five hundred pounds. They gave him twenty five years.” Kev said laughing as he turned to go into the stock room. Mickey stood there in shock at how maybe…just maybe things were really starting to look up for him.

 

Ian on the other hand was looking skeptically at his new cell mate as he did push ups on he floor of the cell. Ian had been adamant that the guy take the top bunk. He wasn’t letting the guy take the last place he shared with Mickey. Hayden was a small blonde guy who was in for aggravated assault.. The guy had seemed decent despite, but Ian always felt like the guy was watching him. That didn’t sit well with him.

“You look familiar.” Ian said when he had now met the guy.

“Yeah…you’re Gay Jesus right?” He asked.

“Uhh…not anymore.” Ian said diverting his eyes.

“I used to stay at the Youth Centre…you dated Trevor right?” Hayden asked as he leaned against the wall eyeing Ian.

“Yeah. That’s was a long time ago. I’ve moved on”

“So I’ve heard…Look man I’m a guy who keeps to myself. You’ve got no worries about me getting in your hair.” He said.

“Glad to know.”

But in all, Ian really didn’t have anything to worry about. Hayden kept to himself and Ian kept to himself. They sat and had their meals together in silence both keeping an eye out for the other. Ian considered himself fucking lucky that he was having an easy two years in prison. But that all was to come to end soon.

 

 

Svetlana didn’t seem happy in the slightest to be at the Alibi again. In fact Mickey almost noticed the second she walked in the way her eyes were slightly purple even though she attempt to conceal it. “Wealth making you tired?” He asked as he motioned for her to take a seat at the bar. She pushed the stroller toward the end of the bar where she sat.

“My husband is on his death bed. Dumb fuck made sure there was a prenuptial. All this…” She said gesturing to her clothing, “is fleeting.”

“Welcome to my world.” Mickey said as he poured her a shot of Vodka. He then leaned over to look at Yevgeny who was sleeping in his stroller.

“He’ll wake. Where is Big Dummy and Veronica?” She asked.

“Date night, I believe.” He noticed the way her eyes hung sadly as she mentions Veronica’s name.

“How’d that work anyway? You and them?” Mickey asked as he filled a glass with beer passing it to the guy sitting a couple seats down.

“It didn’t.”

“You loved them?” Mickey asked leaning forward onto his elbows.

She met his eyes then and he knew, that she knew the dept of that question, “Maybe. What does it matter now?” She answered. Yevgeny then woke rubbing at his eyes. “Yev…” Svetlana said calling the boy. The blonde child looked up at his mother reaching his arms out. She pulled him out the stroller sitting him on her lap, “This is Papa. Your daddy.” She said to him pointing to Mickey. Yevgeny’s eyes widened at He scoped Mickey out. “He has been asking for you since I came by prison. So, I let him know exactly who you are.” Yevgeny then waved shyly before reaching his arm out to Mickey. Mickey didn’t know what to do. He was excited and wanted to just grin his way to hell but at the same time he was could feel tears prickling his eyes.

He reached his arms out taking his son into his arms. They both stared at each other with growing smiles on their faces as Yev brought his hand to cup Mickey’s cheek. Mickey then looked to find Svetlana actually fucking smiling. “So What’s you plan?” He asked her.

“Plan?”

“For when he dies?” He asked referring to her husband.

“Well, I’ve been saving what I can in the case that it happened. I take Yev and we start over….again. And you? What is your plan?”

“The beach. As soon as my parole is over in three years I wanna go find the beach.”

“Is Boyfriend in that picture?”

“Ian? Yeah. That’s our plan. I’m hoping Yev’s in that plan too. My future.”

“He likes you.” She said watching how the toddler had rest his head against Mickey’s shoulder running his hand mindlessly against Mickey’s cheek. “He deserves to know you.”

 

  
Two weeks into his parole, a Friday night, was when the game changed for Mickey. He was wiping the bar top as Kev made drinks for the bachelorette party being held there. “Milkovich!” He heard causing him to look up to find Agent Belkov standing there with her hand on her hips and her same stern expression plastered on her face.

“You stalking me now? Aren’t I suppose to be free of your ass?” He asked, “what are you drinking?”

“Whiskey, neat.” She answered as she took a seat in the barstool placing the brown envelop in front her. When Mickey came back with her drink he slowly slid in front her while she slid him the envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked taking the envelope and peering inside.

“We found her. I went to the bank opened a savings account in your name, it’s all there all fifteen million pesos. That’s the documentation. Also I found a pretty neat apartment eight blocks from where you’re living right now. The FBI signed the lease, it’s yours until the end of your parole. If you care to live there after you just have to file a new lease.”

He looked at her then with suspicion, “Why are you being so nice?”

“I’m not. This was part of the deal, we take care of you and make sure you’re safe when you get out. The lot is a safe lot with private security. A couple guys in my unit we’re doing over their place with the new bonus we got for catching this bitch. They put their old furniture in the apartment. I’m talking couch, bed, dining set. All you gotta get is a coffee table and move it.”

Mickey didn’t really know what to say… “T-thanks.”

“Just doing my job, Mickey. You owe my a house warming dinner though.” She smiled as he downed her drink and walked out the bar, “pay for my drink, will you?” She called in her way out.

  
**Twenty-three Months And twenty-sis days:**  
Ian had five more days in the can. He behaved himself as best as he could, he always kept his head down. But somehow on that very day, it wasn’t enough.

“Yo, Bloody Mary!” A heavy voice sounded from behind him in the yards as he did his pull-ups while Hayden sat on the bench nearby sketching in a notebook his boyfriend had dropped off for him.

Ian looked up to see a motherfucking-giant-looking pale-skinned blonde approaching him. He grabbed Ian by his jumpsuit throwing him onto the ground. “This is for that Gay Jesus shit you spewed into my kid’s head.” And then the pounding started. All he could feel was a blinding pain in his left cheek, burning radiating from his sides. Warm and wet was all he could feel as his head collided with the concrete. He could here distant yelling and the sound of a taser. And then the darkness consumed him.

  
Mickey was all too excited to see Ian. He just wanted to get to the Correctional centre to see his redhead. Visiting days were always the best. They both exuded this special kind of excitement that they both took with them when they had the separate again. Mickey pushes the thoughts of how much he understood when Ian had told him “it was hard seeing you behind that glass” because fuck it was hard. But Mickey tried focusing on the important thing. Mickey had so much things setting into place on the outside for when Ian was out. He had a job, an apartment that he refused to move into until Ian was out and he had a budding relationship with his son. Every time he visited Ian, he would go off on how Svetlana brought Yev for them to spend time together, or Svetlana he important shit to deal with so she let him babysit. And he didn’t know how Ian enjoyed the pure bliss on his face. And Ian didn’t know how much Mickey enjoyed Ian’s smile when he listened.

He approached the desk. “Can I have your name and ID please?”

He handed over the drivers’ license, “Mikhailo Milkovich.”

“Name of Inmate please?”

“Ian Gallagher.”

She clicked away on her computer, “Just a moment please?” She said getting up and going into the room behind the reception area. Soon she was coming out and taking her seat. “Sorry, Sir. No visitors allowed.”

“What? What the fu- What do you mean no visitors? I visited him last week.”

“There was an incident. He’s currently not at the facility. He’s at Cook County Hospital.”

“An incident?” Mickey’s heart was racing, pounding against his chest. “What happened?”

She clicked away on her computer again, “Brawl in the yards this morning. He was attacked by a group. Suffered some extensive injuries. Report says he should be released back into our custody by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Fuck!” Mickey breathed as he ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck, Gallagher.”

  
  
**Twenty-three Months And twenty-seven days:**

The hours were too long. Mickey and Lip had sat up all night in the Gallagher living room worried sick out of their minds. Mickey wanted so badly to nurse the biggest bottle of Tequila he could find but he felt too bad to tempt Lip. Because he could see by the way the second eldest Gallagher was chain smoking and his fingers were shaking, he wanted a drink so fucking bad.

10:45 pm. Lip’s cellphone rang, piercing through the silence. “Hello?” He croaked into the phone jumping out of his sleep on the couch. Mickey rose then from the recliner rubbing his eyes.

“Yes…Okay, I understand. Thank you” Lip hung the phone up.

“Who was that?”

“That was Ian’s lawyer...” he said pausing for a beat “They’re releasing Ian.”

“What?!” Mickey stood up instantly, “When?”

“Now,” Lip said getting up and patting his pockets for everything he needed.

“Can they do that? He’s got four more days.”

“Some shit about his medical bills and if the state keeps him, they’d have to stand the expense for the four days.”

“Fuck if I’m complaining. You think Kev would lend us his truck?”

“Yeah probably.” And soon they were both on their way in Kev’s truck driving to Beckman Correctional. Mickey’s heart continued pounding in his chest as he shook his leg nervously. He needed to see Ian to know he was alright. He needed to hold him in his arms. He wasn’t even shocked that the beginning of the rest of their lives one of them was halfway broken up. Just their fucking luck right?

As they pulled up to the gates he saw Ian, limply leaning on the metal fence with two guards standing beside him. The gates opened just as Mickey was jumping out the truck before Lip could even put it in park. He ran towards Ian as he walked out the gate wrapping his arms around his waist holding up his weight. His eyes were a blackening purple hue as bruises spluttered across his jaw down his neck. His lip was swollen and cut and his left arm was in a sling tucked against his body. His right arm wrapped tightly around Mickey’s waist as he nuzzled his face into his neck breathing his scent in.

Mickey pulled back his face from Ian’s shoulder only to place his lips against Ian’s. Ian winced at the pain but persisted even when Mickey whispered sorry. He pulled back again looking at his redhead trying to force a smile. “You wanted to see me that bad huh? You went picking fights in the yard?” Mickey chuckled.

“Fuck off.” Ian said as he pecked Mickey’s lips. He reluctantly let Mickey go as Lip approached. He hugged him with less ferocity that Mickey. “You look like shit.” Lip smiled.

“Thanks.” Ian sarcastically said. He then turned to Mickey. “So,What now?”

Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian’s waist staring him toward the truck… “Now we go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and kudos let me know what you think and what you look forward to seeing in Parts to come


End file.
